


What Lies Beneath the Surface

by Grizi



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Beneath the Surface, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/pseuds/Grizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were they thinking? What did they want to say at the end of Beneath the Surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath the Surface

"So…Colonel," she said. The memories were coming back too quickly now.

"Major," he replied slowly.

"That bald man you were trying to remember…" she started, seeing the image of the General in her mind.

"General Hammond," he interrupted.

"Right," she said with a bittersweet smile.

"He's from Texas you know," he said with a slight smile, "It's all coming back!"

"Yes sir." she said solemnly.

"Sir…" he said softly.

She watched his head drop and wanted to cry. What Thera and Jonah had had been so real, so solid. They had loved totally and unconditionally. She wanted that, but their world didn't allow it…at least not with the man who stood in front of her…not with the man she loved. She stared at his bowed head. Could he be as devastated by this return to Earth as she was? What would he do if she told him that she wanted to take it out of the room? Would he be willing to try? Would she?

He suddenly looked up at her. She could have sworn all the pain and sadness she felt showed in his eyes for an instant before the wall came down again.

"Let's go home," he said stiffly.

"Yes sir," she replied, turning to leave. She allowed one tear to escape her eye as she walked through the door leading to the surface.

Time to go back to reality. Time to be the good little soldier. Time to leave it all in yet another room…

**Jack:**

"So…Colonel," she said.

"Major," he replied slowly. The memories were coming back too quickly now.

"That bald man you were trying to remember…" she started.

"General Hammond.," he interrupted.

"Right," she said with a smile.

"He's from Texas you know," he said with a slight smile, "It's all coming back!"

"Yes sir." she said solemnly.

"Sir…" he said softly, his heart breaking.

There it was. Suddenly, they were no longer Thera and Jonah. Now they were Major and Colonel. It killed him. He knew she'd remember what was before, what was proper. Now the future they could have had was gone…again. He wanted to scream at her that their lives were so much better together. He wanted to remind her of what they'd had as Thera and Jonah. What they could have if they chose to stay...and forget again. But he knew that it would never happen. He knew that staying on this stupid planet that enslaved their people was wrong…but how could you be wrong if you were with the one you loved? How could he learn to live without her in his arms again? How could he be what was instead of what should be?

The pain that stabbed his heart only made him realize even more how much he needed her in his life as more…more than his 2IC, more than Major Carter, astrophysicist, more than an intelligent woman who had done so much for the world…

But now it was over. Now…back to the reality of not having Carter…of not being everything he could possibly be with her by his side…


End file.
